thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Rieka (Pest)
The Red Blade, shortly after 'Second Chances' scene. Rieka had successfully snuck her way past the guards, and down to the docks. Picked the closest ship and climbed on board. Stowing away was risky, but what did she have to lose? There were a few different doors, Rieka wasn't sure which one went down to the hold. And then she heard voices, and footsteps thudding against the wood and-- well she panicked. Rieka dove into the nearest door-- which turned out to not be the hold. Looked more like the captain's room. She could still hear people talking though so-- she dove into the first hiding spot she saw. Under the bed. Even as she hugged her knees to her chest, Rieka was cursing herself out silently. Yeah. She was so busted. They were gonna keelhaul her. COYOTE A few minutes passed. The voices outside were merry and pleased, but indistinct. Eventually, they parted and moved away. Bootsteps approached the door. A male voice hummed indistinctly as a key turned in the lock. Someone stepped inside, the bottoms of their fancy black boots visible from under the bed but nothing else. They paused in the middle of the room. ABBY Rieka closed her eyes and concentrated really really hard on turning invisible. She wasn't entirely sure if she had that trick or not, but it couldn't hurt, right? COYOTE The pirate kept humming to himself. He unlaced his tall boots and then set them in the corner, then shed a fine white fur coat and hung it up. He hopped onto the bed, bouncing on top of it. The bottom of the bed hit Rieka hard. The humming abruptly stopped. "Uh," the pirate said. ABBY Well shit. She was blown. "Nobody's home?" COYOTE The pirate swung around on top the bed and hung his head over the edge to stare under it, horrified, at Rieka. His golden-blond hair hung down around his face like a halo. His face was flushed with alcohol. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it several times. He started to call something out. "Hans-- no. No, he'll kill her," he muttered thoughtfully to himself. "Eli--" He started to call, then stopped there, too, muttering. His eyes fixed on Rieka. "Alright, look. I really wanna fucking call somebody to come kill you for me, but I'm also really fucking curious about how and why you are under my bed. So, could you be a dear and tell me before I call in the cavalry, so to speak?" ABBY Rieka stayed curled up in a ball, staring wide-eyed at this guy who'd just so busted her. So dying today was back to being an option. Great. Shoulda stayed in prison. "I'm a really shitty stowaway?" Rieka offered. COYOTE "Right," said the pirate, remaining where he was. "No, no, I got you there. We are on the same page about that. But why, pray tell, did you stowaway on the ship of the most deadly and excellent pirate in the Calish Seas? You a fan of mine? Want an autograph?" ABBY Stowed away. On a pirate ship. On the most deadly and excellent pirate ship apparently. Rieka wanted to thump her head against the wall. Of course she had. Just her luck. "Would you believe stupidity and bad luck?" she said dryly. COYOTE "I guess, but it's way less fun that way." ABBY "I guess I'm just boring then." Was she bantering with the pirate now. Rieka you idiot. COYOTE "Come up with something better." ABBY "Uuuhhh." Rieka stared incredulously. Was he serious? Well. He was a pirate captain and could easily have her killed. Sure. Why not threaten the stowaway into telling a better story? "All right once upon a time there was a girl. And she ran away from home, cause she was stupid. And then she got in a barfight and killed a bunch of guys and got thrown in prison for it. So she escaped, and snuck on this ship, which turned out to be a pirate ship, and then they slit her throat and all lived happily ever after." COYOTE "Huh. That actually is a pretty good story. Gritty realism. I like it." The pirate swung off of the bed, feet hitting the ground loudly. He walked to a nearby desk and bent over it, scribbling something. ABBY You know. Wedged up under this bed wasn't all that comfy. And since she was probably dead anyway-- Rieka crawled out from under the bed. The pirate glanced over his shoulder, but he wasn't moving to stop her, so she flopped down on top of the bed and made herself comfortable. "You got nice stuff," she commented, glancing around the room. COYOTE "I do. It's true. I do. Y'know, funny story, but I actually stole most of it. That chaise lounge in the corner came off a navy ship." The pirate folded a piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket. He stuck his head out the door. "Elitash!" he called. "There's a pest in my room! Don't wake Hansel up, he's wasted. Just come help me." ABBY Huh. Wasn't surprising. Rieka squinted, trying to figure out which navy. Yeah she was too much of a dumb hick for this. Rieka sat up and picked up a fancy looking trinket. Probably worth more than she'd ever earned in her life. Pirates. "I'm just a pest now am I?" she said dryly, not looking up from tracing along the gold inlay. IZZY Elitash looked up and came sauntering over, drawling, "Whassat, cap'n, y'boyfriend too drunk to squish spiders for ya?" COYOTE “Apparently,” Mishka said. “I don’t want this one squished, though. Catch and release.” He stepped aside to let Elitash in. ABBY Rieka looked up and waved. "I'm a pretty big spider," she said solemnly. IZZY Elitash leaned into the room and wrinkled her nose. Her hand dropped to her maul. "The fuck?" COYOTE “Right?” Mishka said. “Pest, tell her how you got in here. Tell her.” ABBY "I tried to stow away," Rieka said dryly. "By hiding under the bed." IZZY "The captain's bed?" Eli said, incredulously. "Y'tried to stow away ... under the bed ... of the captain ... of the Red fucking Blade?" She looked at Mishka. "Fuck me, y'little spider is lucky Hansel didn't wander in here first, eh." COYOTE "I fucking know, right." ABBY "Oh this is the Red Blade?" Rieka'd heard stories. Some real vicious ones. "I really shoulda paid better attention." Sounded like she wasn't dying though, so she guessed that was a plus. IZZY Eli snorted. "Y'sure you don't want me to squish it, cap'n? Looks a mite puny." COYOTE "Nah, nah, nah," Mishka said, shoving Rieka out the door. "I got a better idea. Y'know that extra rowboat we got? The one from the last ship we scuttled? Let's toss her in it and set her loose. We're only six hours from land. Let her figure it out." ABBY And just when Rieka'd thought she wasn't dying. "Fuck you," she grumbled, hopping up and shuffling out the door. Took the little trinket she'd been fiddling with too. Cause fuck them. "You know if you wanted to kill me there's a lot quicker and easier ways to do it?" COYOTE "If you wanna die faster you can do it yourself," Mishka said. IZZY "I'll help," Eli offered. ABBY Rieka glared at the two. Now she wanted to live just to spite 'em. "Oh fuckin' forget it. Where's the rowboat? Get this over with before we're any farther out." COYOTE Mishka and Elitash backed her into the rowboat. As he nudged her in, Mishka slipped something into her pocket. Then he stepped away. "Any last words?" he said, poised to dramatically cut the line and let the rowboat fall into the ocean. ABBY Rieka thought about that a second. And then she shrugged. "Nah." COYOTE Mishka cut the boat loose, and it fell straight down into the water. ABBY Rieka gripped the sides of the boat as the Red Blade sailed away, waves washing at the sides. Ugh. Now she had to figure out some way to get back to shore. How the fuck was she gonna manage that? END Category:Text Roleplay